


Good Times, Bad Times

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: intoabar, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester goes into a bar and meets Bucky Barnes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times, Bad Times

  
**Title** : Good Times, Bad Times

  
**Author** : [](http://amberdreams.livejournal.com/profile)[amberdreams](http://amberdreams.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Prompt** : Sam Winchester goes into a bar and meets Bucky Barnes

  
**Fandoms** : Supernatural & Avengers (MCU)

  
**Word count** : Digital drawing

  
**Rating/Contents** : PG-13  
A/N: there may be a ficlet to follow if I get time!  
 **In summary** : Sam's been working as a busboy in Garber for a couple of days. He turns up for his shift to find a taciturn stranger propping up the bar.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/26298385096/in/dateposted/)  
Main pic  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/26231934612/in/photostream/)  
I was going to try a new art software package but then I started playing in PS and ended up finishing it there.  
Here's an in-progress shot before I cropped it  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/26258118581/in/photostream/)  
These are the photo refs I used:  
For the bar/background, found doing an image search _for alone at a bar_  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/26324357135/in/dateposted/)  
For Bucky's face (I love this photo!)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/26051499860/in/photostream/)  
For Sam (from Season 5 Free to be You and Me, screen cap by Home of the Nutty)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/26051503120/in/photostream/)


End file.
